Nobody
by PeytonUchihaSohma
Summary: a girl lives a life that she never wanted, but after she watch her whole family die right in front of her she choose to live to kill the one who killed her family
1. Prologue

Nobody

Prologue

Being lost and forgotten is on thing, but dying is something different. Here I was scared for my life and yet I was starring at my enemy. I looked at his eyes that was full of thrust for my blood.

"Hehehe.........your blood smells so sweet and mouth watering....hehehe" he laughed an evil laugh that sent shivers down my back. He opened up his mouth showing his fangs, ready to drink.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a deep voice from behind. My enemy looked behind and saw a black figure right behind him. My enemy let go of me and got up from his knees.

"Who are you?"

"Im the one whos going to kill you." the black figure said. Next thing I know the black figure was gone in a flash and the head of my enemy was ripped of with blood going every where. I started to freak out because of the blood. I don't know why I was. Be so used to blood cause I watching my whole family die right in front of me. I was a fighter an assassin that protected people from the dead.

When the body fell and turned into ash I tried to get up but then fell. I didnt realize that my leg was injuried. I had a big cut from my thigh to my knee. I didnt know that I was in pain till I started to cry. I looked and saw the black figure walking toward me.

He hel out his hand and I pushed it away.

"Alice don't be afraid."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't remember me?" he asked shocked. "I grew up with you. We were best friends when we were kids."

I didn't respond because the next thing I know is that everything went black.

_**Hey everyone. Im still writing Do I love him or do I hate him, but I had an idea and decided to write this new story. I hope everyone likes. Please review!!!**_

_**PeytonUchihaSohma**_


	2. Chapter 1

Nobody

Chapter One: Freak

As everyday goes I get up and get ready for school like any other teen does. But unlike me every teen I for one have witnessed my families. I was 2 or 5 when someone broken into the house to kiddnape my father. Instead they killed him. My mother woke up to my fathers headless body laying right next to her. She scrreamed on the top of her lungs for a second and then she was killed. My brother and I woke up from the noise not knowing on what was going to happen. From what I remember is that my brother and I where running to our parents room to my brothers head right in front of me. I screamed and ran to my mom, but then I watched the guy who was in the house vut my mother in half to where blood went ever where.

I have had that night repeat in my head when I'm asleep.

"Alice are you up?!" my aunt Judith yelled up the stairs. She was the only family I had left, but frome what she doesnt know is that I was attacked that night. It's bad enough that I still feel his fangs on my neck and his hot breathe.........."Alice if you're not up in 5 mins I bring ice cold water to wake you up!!"

"I'm up aunt Judith!!" I yelled down the stairs.

Before I head down the stairs I grabbed my sweatshirt and looked at in my mirror. There was a scar that was on my neck that was a shape of a D. from what I read in books the D ment that I was the property of that person that killed my family.

"Alice!" aunt Judith yelled up the stairs again. I put my sweatshirt on and went down the stairs. "About time. Now I wont be home till late tonight. So no boys over unless its homework, no...."

I interupped her and finshed, "No parties, be in bed by midnight and eat a health dinner."

She smiled a sad smile " Have fun at school and I dont want another phone call about you getting into another fight." she smiled and walked out.

When she was gone I ran to the frige to grabe a bottle that was in the way back. Im sorry to say but it was blood. I have to drink a bottle a week to keep my throat from burning. This was one thing I hated about my life. Drinking blood was something I never wanted to do. When I was doen I truned around to notices that I had 10 mins left before school started. I grabbed my car keys and ran out the door.

I drove to the school parking lot and got cut off by Blair Charles. She was the top person in the whole school. She was the one that everyone looked up to. Me everyone just stares at and the walk when I walk in the halls.

"Hey watch it you freak!" she yelled . Ugh I hated her so much. Ever since I moved here shes been a bitch ever since. We were friends in grade school but then she got a rich daddy she turned her back and told me to fuck off and then called me a freak. Now everyone here at school doesnt even talk to me.

"Sorry I didn't she you there Blair my bad." I turned the staring wheel and park at the far end of the parking lot. I hurried out of my car and ran to my first class. When I got to class I didnt know that I was late, which is not a suprise that I was late.

"Ms. Wild its nice that you join us." Mr. White said. He was my english teacher and he didnt like me so well. The reason is that I was always late and come in when he was talking. "I have something for you to do since you're always late and never listen to my lessons. You can show Mr. Karter around the school during first period." Great I thought just another person to hate me. Mr. Karter got up from his seat. I walked out of the classroom and waited for him to come out.

"Hi, I'm Blake Karter. You must be Alice Wild."

"Let me guess you were told how much of a freak I am. Wow I really hate this damn school." I walked toward my locker to get my math book for next peroid.

"No. nobody told me that such a pretty young girl was a freak. Thats had to believe. Any way whats your next class?" he asked.

"Math. You?"

"Same. Do you think you could help me catch up to what your leraning in English and Math?"

"I don't know. My aunt wont be home till late and she doesn't like it when I have boys over."

"But it's just homework though. Any ways I can give you a ride home if you want."

"No thats ok I have my own car." I looked down as if I was shy. My cheeks felt a little warm to.

"What car do you drive?" he asked. God what was with all this questions?

"Umm... a Blue Honda Fit."**(A/N pic on proflie)** I looked up at him. Deep into his crystal gray eyes. His hair was in a style that was just made him look really hot. I looked away quickly and I could feel my fangs coming through. Ugh I hated when they did that. "Umm im sorry I have to go." I closed my locker and walked out of the school.

_**Hey sorry that I havent updated in a while. I was busy with things that I forgot. Well anywho I hope you like this chapter. Review please!!**_

_**PeytonUchihaSohma**_


	3. Chapter 2

Nobody

Chapter 2: Hell

Ugh!I hated when my fangs did that to me. I got home and went to the frige. I took a sip and got so disgusted that I throw it across the room. I hated this life I hated on what I was. I wish that I was normal.

"Damnit I wish I had a normal life!!!!" I yelled out loud. I wasnt aware that I had someone right behind me when I throw the blood across the room.

"What's wrong with your life? You look normal to me." saids a males voice. I turned around and realized that it was Blake right behind me. He turned to look at the red stain on the wall. "What is that?" he asked.

"It's just paint and what are you doing here?"

"I noticed that you lefted after the bell rang for class to be over and you never came back. So I asked around to find out where you lived. As it truns out you're not as popular as I thought." he laughed at what he said. I turned around towareds the sink to get a rang to wash off the wall before aunt Judith sees the mess and asking questions.

"Well I never was in the first place. I moved here, had a best friend, and then I watched him die right in front off me." I walked passed him and went to the wall in the livingroom. Thank god there was no blood on the furniture. I started to wipe the wall and it wasnt coming off easy. " Damnit."

" Whats wrong?" Blake asked.

"Nothing. Any way why are you here again?"

" I wanted to know why you left so fast out of school." great he wants to know. Haha...im not telling him why.

"Hahaha......um sorry about that um I wasnt feeling very well. So I came home."

"And when you got home you throw red paint across the room and now it wont come off." he started to laugh. My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from my boss. It was a file on a blood sucker that I need to kill tonight.

"Um Blake I think you should go I have some business to take care of right now ,and it's best if you go." my phone went off again it was unknown. It said:

D

I hope you're enjoying yourself my dear

"Alice are you ok?" Blake was behind me, grabing my shoulders and turning me around. With me and my damn fangs poping out I think I scared him. "WHAT THE FUCK!! IS THIS A JOKE OR SOMETHING!!?"

"Shit, Blake listen can you please sit down and breathe. You look like your going to pass out." he sat down on the couch and I walked over and sit on the coffee table. "Heres the thing if I tell you on what that was do you promise to not say anything to anyone."

"If you promise to tell the truth." he looked up and then looked down. His face was pale white. So white that it looked like he was going to be sick.

"Ok I promise. So what do you want to know?" I asked he looked up and stared into my eyes.

"Well for starters are you a blood sucker?"

"Yes I am a vampire. I drink blood from that bottles that I get from the hospital. I cant stand on drinking from a human."

"When did this all start?" I took a deep breathe not wanting to saw anything or have the memories come back.

"It happened when another vampire killed my family. I watched it happen. I was only 2 or 3 from what I remember. All that I remember is my brother and I running to where my mother was sceaming and then watching my brothers head go across the room." I looked down and shuttered at the memories of it. I felt his hand grab mine and held it.

"I never think that you had to witness that. I'm sorry that you had to. So you live here with you aunt I'm guessing?"

" Yes, the cops showed up and called my aunt. They told her what happened. The cops were shocked that I suvived it, but what they dont know is that the vampire that killed my family is the one who turned me. I didnt realize that I was turning till 2 years ago. Now that im a senoir in high school it sucks to be around a human and not trying to kill them. Thats why I left today. When I caught you looking at me I felt my fangs coming through. I had a hard time to make them stop but I couldnt."

"Does you aunt know about this at all?" I didnt realize that I was crying till he whipped a tear away.

"No, not when I was turning. All that she knows is that I drink tomato juice every morning and night for the past 2 years. She thinks that im not eatting right even though im drinking "vitamains" every day."

"Is that what you tell her when she sees you drinking it?" he asked

"Yea thats what I tell." I felt a vibration in my pocket and realized it was my phone. I took it out of my pocket and saw it was my boss. "Hello."

"Alice someone is going to cover for you tonight. I know hes here." Marc(my boss) said through the phone.

"But Marc you know that I have to face him sometime why not now?" I complained

"Right now you're still to weak to fight him. I know you fought stronger vamps then him but right now just follow my orders and take the whole month off."

"Marc you know i'll grow weaker if you let me take the whole month off." at that he hung up on me. I closed the phone and looked up to see blake confused. "I'll tell you later, but roght now you have to go I go some cleaning to do." I got up and looked at the wall.

"Will I see you at school tomrrow?" Blake asked before he lefted.

"Yea I'll try to come." I turned to face him and realized how close he was. He leaned and kissed me.

_**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update again soon as I can. PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_**PeytonUchihaSohma :)**_


	4. Chapter 3

Nobody

Chapter 3: Surprise

The next morning I got up and got ready for school. As I promised Blake I would be at school all day. When I got downstairs I was surprised the Aunt Judith was already gone. I walked in to the kitchen and grabbed my "breakfast" and noticed that there was a note on the wall that I painted red. It was from Aunt Judith saying:

Alice,

We will have a talk about the new "wall". I can't believe you painted it red!!. you are in big troulbe young lady.

Your Lovely Aunt.

I started to laugh and noticed that it was time for school. I ran out the door and into my car. When I got to the schools parkinglot I saw Blake parked and waving to his car. I saw that he saved a spot for me and pulled in right next to his car. He came around and opened my door.

"So are you going to stay this time?" he asked me.

"Yes. I promised remember? Plus Aunt got a call from the school saying that I skipped all my classes."

"Oh well I know wont skip this time." he bented down and kissed me. The bell rang and he moaned, "I so dont like that bell."

"Well you're going to have to deal." I grabbed his hand and walked to class.

We sat down in english and I was early to be a surprised. I thought the teacher was going to have a heart attack.

"Well Ms. Wild you're early. Maybe you can tell us on what the chapter was about." Mr. White said.

"Um Mr. White you didnt give us any homework yeaterday, and if you did I didnt get any."

The door opened and my mark started to hurt. I started to get dizzy and the next thing I remember every thing go black and Blake calling my name.

I woke up in the nurses office with an ice pack on my head. I started to sit up but got dizzy again.

"Oww." I said.

"Alice are you ok?" I looked up and saw Blake right next to me.

"Umm yea how long was I out?" I asked

"It's 5 period."

my phone vibrated in my pocket. I grabedout and saw that I had one new message. I opened it and it read:

Well if it isnt young little Alice. How are you? Oh btw srry about the little fall you had in class. Well see you later.

D.

My phone fell out of my hand and hit the floor pretty hared to were it may of broke. I didnt know what my face looked like, but I could tell from Blake's face that there was no life in my face.

"Alice, are you ok?" he asked. I just looked at him and shook my head. Blake turned to the nurse and asked if he could take me home. The nurse said yes and walked out of the room. He truned back to me. "Alice i'm going to take you home ok?" I nodded and he helped me to his car.

The car ride was really quit. I felt like I couldnt breathe at all. I calmed down when we arrived at my house. Thats when my anger started to build up. I got out and ran into the house. I grabbed the phone and called my boss.

"Hello."

"Josh is Marc there?"

"Oh hey Alice whats up?" I growled into the phone I was getting pissed. "oh um he's on his way to see you. He heared about what happened to you and was gone in a flash. He should be there any min or so..." Thats when the door opened up. I hung up the phone and saw Marc.

"Alice please tell me that you did nothing."

"No Marc I didnt and before I could I passed out. " I heared the door open again and saw Blake coming in. "Marc maybe we should talk about this later."

"No we need to talk about this now." he was angery now. "He can come at attack you and then make you become part of his coven."

"Alice whats going on?" Blake asked. I looked at him then at Marc.

_I need to tell him_ I told Marc

_If you tell him you my be costing his life, but if you want to tell him fine by me. You can suffer from another death._

Marc left and I truned back to Blake. "Blake I maybe costing your life. I have a mark on my neck shape of a "D" and today when I passed out it was because the guy who killed my family marked me. When he around or close the mark starts to burn and itch. If he's close he could come after me and make me join his coven to where I wont be able to get out."

Blake's face turned white and then his eyes closed. The next thing he was on the ground. I guess you can say I surprised him.

_**Hey sorry for the long wait but I was busy with getting ready for the end of the school year I will try to update soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**_

_**PeytonUchihaSohma**_


End file.
